


Zen's gifts

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Anniversary Gifts, Established Relationship, F/M, I've also posted this on one of my tumblr blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: With your one-year anniversary since the two of you started dating fast approaching, Zen decides to get you some gifts.





	

You had been dating Zen for almost year by this point, and every day it felt like a brand new experience, just like those first few days you’d spent with one another… But with your anniversary approaching, Zen had wanted to make that one day different and unique.

Except… What would he do, to make your one year anniversary even more perfect than the rest of your time together?

He went and asked everyone in the RFA what they thought he should do.

Jaehee had suggested getting you tickets to one of his shows, but… he did that anyway. The best seats too! Front row, right near where he did most of his performances, just so that he could smile at you whenever he was on stage!

Jumin had suggested taking you out to some sort of expensive restaurant. The thing is… It was _far_ out of both yours and Zen’s combined budgets, and he didn’t like the fact that Jumin had offered to pay, because that would make it a gift from Jumin, not from himself.

Yoosung, sweet little Yoosung, started gushing about how Zen could take you out to a café somewhere, and then you could go on a romantic moon-lit stroll, but… Well, the two of you knew first-hand that Zen’s fans were _relentless_ when they realised that Zen was out in public. He couldn’t risk ruining the anniversary because of his fans…

Seven just went on about his typical nonsense about space stations and Honey Buddha Chips… But honestly, who would go to that guy for relationship advice?

It was thankfully V who was able to give Zen the best idea... In Zen’s words, “V has saved his life yet again!” The photographer had said that he should get you something which would make the night memorable, and make sure that he gave it to you in a place of significance to the two of you. He then said that maybe he could get you something to show your love for each other, and maybe have it be a keepsake of sorts which you could always have with you for the rest of your life.

It was that which made the idea finally come to Zen’s head…

He was going to get you the _best gift you had ever got in your life_ (besides him, of course).

 

 

The day of your anniversary was quick to arrive, and Zen had woke up _early –_ 4am for that matter – so that he could make sure that your morning was perfect. His main gift was being given to you tonight, on the roof of the very building that the two of you lived in because of that being where the two of you had quite the emotional confession to one another. It wasn’t a love confession that day (because after all, that came a few days later after Zen had saved you from the hacker), but rather a confession about how nice the first day of actually meeting each other was. That day… meant a lot to Zen.

That was the day that he _truly_ knew that he was in love with you.

First things first though… Zen needed to get back to his preparations. It was vital that he never found your most important gift, so that went securely into his pocket and was not to leave until that night.

His first minor gift was breakfast in bed, so he decided to make you your favourite breakfast once the time reached 6:30. He had to make sure that his meal was absolutely _perfect_ , so he took his time and paid attention to every little detail of the meal. Even down to the plating, he had to make sure that it was perfect for his princess.

Before he took it in to you though, he went and took a photo of the food… He wanted to remember this day too, so that if it went really well… He’d be able to take inspiration for years to come.

Also, he went and grabbed hold of a bag which he had been able to keep hidden from you for a good few days now… He’d bought you some new clothes which he knew that you had been admiring recently, but claimed that you “ _weren’t earning enough with your current job to afford them”_. He had secretly been saving money so that he could splash out on you on an occasion such as this… These clothes also felt really comfortable, so he was excited to see the look on your face when he gave them to you.

_Seeing you happier than normal was worth missing a day of rehearsals…_ Even though his current director was completely aware of it being your anniversary today, and had given him the day off… He liked to think that he was being big and rebellious doing this sort of thing, just to build up his excitement.

So, he went into the bedroom and smiled at your sleeping form. You were so… Beautiful… And what’s more, you were his… His princess, his maiden, his one true love…

“Hey, babe… It’s time you woke up…” He sat down beside you on the bed as you began to stir, and placed the tray of food on the bedside table. For a few moments, you yawned and stretched, before sitting up and rubbing your eyes. “Good morning, princess…” He pressed a kiss to your cheek, before he went and gave you the food which he had prepared. “Happy anniversary~”

“Anni… Anniver- what now?! Anniversary?!” Your eyes were wide in surprise, and then you looked between him and the food. “Today’s our anniversary?!”

Zen grinned, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. “Well, tomorrow is the one year anniversary for the day which the RFA hosted its party with you as the planner and organiser, and if you remember, we confessed our love after I saved you from the bomb and the hacker…” He then pressed a kiss to your lips, and laughed quietly. “Love you, babe…”

You then found yourself blushing, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your boyfriend’s cheek. “Zen… I’m so sorry that I forgot… I would have got you something otherwise!”

“That doesn’t matter… Your happiness is the perfect gift…” _And so would be the ideal reaction to his final gift…_

Once you had ate (and both you and Zen had resisted ‘the beast’ coming out the whole time because apparently you looked adorable and sexy as you ate the meal) Zen then stopped you from getting out of bed, and retrieved the bag of clothes which he had bought for you.

“Surprise, babe~” He sang, before he stood up and stretched his arms. “I’ll be waiting in the lounge for you, so that we can watch some films and maybe some of my musicals together… By the way, you need to make sure that you’re wearing some of what’s in that bag this evening.”

Once Zen had left the room, you reached into the bag, and you felt your cheeks warming up and a smile forming on your face as you pulled out what was in it. “Zen… You’re so sweet…” You held the clothes close to your chest, and laughed quietly. “I can’t believe how lovely this is… I’m definitely going to have to make up for this.

 

 

That evening, to say that Zen was jumpy was an understatement. He had turned off the film which the two of you were watching once the credits began to roll, before he led you out onto the roof of the building. He then took hold of your hands, and smiled at you. Even though he was a brilliant actor, he was finding it difficult to hide his anxiety – it was clearly obvious to you, after all…

Soon enough, Zen gazed at the sky and sighed. “The skies are clear, just like the first time that I took you up here…”

You nodded, and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Yep… At least you’re not using crutches this time, Hyun…” A bright blush formed on Zen’s face at the use of his actual name, and he began to stutter. You began giggling at that reaction, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“B- Baaaaabe, don’t do this to me, not before I can give you your final gift!” He was highly flustered as he then reached into his pocket and took a deep breath. “Hey… Are you ready for this?” He then took hold of one of your hands, and waited for you to nod.

Once he got the response he wanted, he showed you what he was holding on to. Your eyes widened, before looking between the item and Zen. “A- A ring?!”

“Yeah… It’s a ring. A- Actually… an engagement ring. Babe… Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on one of my new tumblr blogs, [mysme69minutes](https://mysme69minutes.tumblr.com/post/158593457242/this-is-my-response-to-the-prompt-of-gifts-it), as my response to the prompt of 'gifts'~


End file.
